


One Night In The Studio

by elijahluv



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Mild Language, Ratings: R, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elijahluv/pseuds/elijahluv
Summary: After a quick work session in the studio Howard demands Gary's attention.





	One Night In The Studio

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on TakeThatSlash on LiveJournal in 2015. Comments are appreciated!

“Alright I’ll see you guys later!”

“You off?” Gary looks up from the mixing table at his younger band mate who is already wrapped back up in his coat and hat. 

“Yeah, I promised Emma I wouldn’t be too late,” Mark sighed, “I wouldn’t worry we got loads of work done tonight.”

“And still loads more to do!” Gary smiled, “why exactly do we do these tours?”

“For the fans Gary.”

“Ah yes, the fans. How we love them so,” he gave his friend a quick hug. “I’ll call you tomorrow yeah? And we’ll talk about that idea you had for ‘Shine’, I think it’s interesting.”

“Yeah definitely,” Mark nodded, heading on out. “Tell Howard I said bye.”

“See you mate!” Gary waved him off, already settling himself back down at the table full of knobs and buttons. 

“Is he gone?” Howard peered his head in, having just gone to the bathroom. 

“Just missed him,” Gary grinned, “he said bye.”

“I thought he’d never leave!” Howard smiled, creeping into the room.

“Why? What are you up to now?”

He watched as his friend opened up the duffle bag he’d brought with him, pulling out a very expensive bottle of scotch, and two glasses along with it. 

“Why did you bring that?” Gary asked, already not liking the look of this.

“Because,” Howard just shrugged, settling into the other chair, wheeling it over next to Gary’s before plonking the glasses in front of them. “We never do this anymore.”

“I see, and is there a reason Mark can’t be involved?”

“I’m not going to be so insensitive as to bring out a bottle of booze in front of him,” Howard explained, filling both glasses, “besides it’s nice to do things just the two of us.”

“Yeah well,” Gary looked at his glass, not yet picking it up. “It’s alright doing things as a twosome when there were four or five of us, now that it’s just three it’s like the other one is being left out.”

“So?” Howard grunted, already drinking, “what do you care? It’s not like you’re the one left out.”

“Still, it seems very unfair on poor Markie.”

“Oh Gaz, stop being a spoilt sport,” he swatted his friend, “it’s late and we’re the only two here, have a nightcap will you?”

“Ok,” Gary picked up the glass, drinking it slowly, “only because you’re a bad influence.”

“You always let me get away with it though don’t you?” He grins, a slight laughter in his voice, “because we all know I’m your favourite member of Take That.”

“I don’t have a favourite,” Gary held his hands up protesting, “I love all of you.”

“Of course you do!”

“Seriously, even the two that buggered off!”

“Hah!” Howard laughed, “see, you definitely like me more than those two!”

“That’s not true,” he smiled, enjoying himself. “Jason is very good at the advice and the listening, very sincere. And Rob is the best if you want to have a good night out, a proper laugh. As for Mark well he’s just a very nice person and great to work with, genuine. As for you...”

“I,” Howard raised his glass, “am all those things and more!”

“All those things and a pain in my arse!” He joked, grinning as he poured himself another glass.

“Really?” Howard stared at him, all of a sudden very serious. “Because I could be a very big pain in your arse, if you know what I mean.”

Gary looked up, not liking where this was going at all, “Howard-“

“You do remember don’t you?” He asked, a slight shake in his voice, “do you still think about it?”

“That was a long time ago,” he replied, hoping this topic would soon end.

“Is that a yes?”

“No,” he looked up sharply, meeting his friend’s eyes and very sternly repeated himself, “no.”

“Can’t we do it again Gaz?”

“What? No Howard!” He placed his glass down, “that was a different time, it didn’t mean anything.”

“Maybe all that other stuff...” he looked down, swirling his drink in the glass, looking intently into it. “It was the nineties, we were all at it.”

“Excuse me?”

“Well Mark and Rob were shagging like rabbits and me and Jay-“

“You and Jason?”

“Well yeah,” he looked up, grinning. “It never took that long to choreograph a routine.”

“Oh I see,” Gary nodded, feeling a bit worked up now. “While I was working my bollocks off you other four were busy having a mass orgy with each other!”

“It was just a bit of fun Gaz!”

“Yeah,” Gary shrugged, “a bit of fun I was never invited too, nobody wanted to experiment with the ugly fat one!”

“I did,” Howard said quietly, “like I said, me and Jay was nothing, but that night I had with you-“

“Stop it! Stop that right now!”

“But can’t we just try?” Howard tried, “I miss you Gary, I want to be with you.”

“You just got married!” Gary said exasperated, “like literally no more than two weeks ago!”

“I know.”

“Then what? Don’t you love her?”

“Of course I do!” Howard protested, standing up, looming over Gary, “in that heterosexual husband and wife way. But I need you Gary, we’re two blokes, it won’t be cheating.”

“Of course it’s cheating,” Gary shook his head, “you think Dawn won’t mind if I have an affair just because it’s with a man?”

“It’s not an affair,” Howard kneeled down, gripping the arms of Gary’s chair, trapping him. “It’s something we need.”

“I love Dawn.”

“I know you do! I would never ask you to leave her and your kids, but I just need you to not leave me.”

Gary looked at him, trying his best to process this, “I thought we were just going to mix some songs a bit, see what we could do for the tour. I didn’t think you were going to do this!”

“I know you think about it,” Howard licked his lips, leaning forward. “I know you still want me Gaz, you always have, just like I want you.”

“No.”

“Meet me halfway at least?” He begged, whimpering, “give me one night, just one and I will never bring it up again.”

“I can’t,” he shook his head, although not very convincingly, now with Howard’s lips very close to his own, “we can’t.”

“Please Gary, I know you want this, I know you need this.”

“I don’t,” he whispered, their lips almost touching now, breathing the same air. “You had your chance, you blew it. You blew it the second you left that hotel room.”

“Please,” he tried, leaning just that little bit nearer, his lips delicately brushing against Gary’s. “Let me make it up to you.”

“I can’t,” Gary cried, “I so want to Howard but I can’t.”

“Why?”

Gary blinked took a deep breath and just completely kissed his friend rotten, there was nothing soft or romantic about it, just lashings of tongue and teeth, all charged with a desperate need, hands running through hair and common sense gone out the window.

Somehow through it all Howard had picked him up and managed to guide Gary over to the sofa, pinning him down whilst grinding down against him, all still within that one kiss.

What they finally came up for air, cheeks and lips flushed red Gary simply shook his head, “that’s why I can’t.”

Howard looked down at him, “why?”

“Because you make me lose control, and I need to be in control Howard, you know I do.”

“No you don’t,” Howard panted, still leaning over him, “not with me, because I think you and I both know that I wear the fucking pants in this relationship. Speaking of which I brought some more stuff in that bag.”

Gary’s eyes darted over to said bag, all manner of things could be hidden away in there. Condoms was a given but what else could there be? Knowing Howard it could be anything, body paint, whips and nipple clamps or a dildo the size of the empire state building. The worst part of it was Gary knew he got excited by it all. 

He looked back up, Howard still stretched over him, looking like a beast of a man, “I don’t want any of that, not if this is how it’s going to be.” Howard looked at him, raising an eyebrow, “I don’t even want the lube.”

“Gaz,” Howard sighs, pressing himself down, their bodies now touching, “are you saying...I mean are you?”

“I want you,” Gary nodded, “just you. No condom, no lube and no fucking toys or dolls or whatever sick shit you brought. Just you.” He takes a deep breath, whispering into the room. “Fuck me Howard.”

The older man says nothing, just nods and starts to unbutton Gary’s shirt for him, looking him the eye as he does, as if to make sure he doesn’t change his mind. One wrong move and its game over. 

He strips his friend down to his underwear, smiling at the obvious bulge before getting up and taking all his own clothes off, never shy of his body and he stands before Gary completely naked. 

“I’m going to take your boxers off now,” he simply says, astride over Gary once more, “but I just need to make sure you want this, cause once I have you naked I ain’t going back, even if you say no once your naked your ass is mine.”

Gary bites his lower lip, unable to look at anything but Howard’s hard cock, a slight bit of pre-come at the tip. He nods, “I need that thing inside me.”

Howard doesn’t waste any time as he rids Gary of his last piece of clothing, modesty now shattered as he automatically spreads the younger man’s legs, “you sure you don’t want anything?”

“I’m sure,” Gary says quietly, although every part of his brain and body are telling him otherwise but it’s too late as Howard has already parted his cheeks, running a finger over the crack. 

“Just let me look at you,” Howard lies flush against him, in a way that has them facing each other, nose to nose, “just don’t shut your eyes.”

Gary just nods, all too aware of his friend’s cock now poised at his entrance, Howard just links his fingers through Gary’s and that’s the last soppy thing before Howard penetrates him. The pain instantly causes Gary the shut his eyes and let out a terrible sound. 

“Open your eyes,” Howard stops, just resting inside, gripping his hands tight, squeezing. “Please, you don’t close your eyes.”

Gary complies, it takes all his strength but he manages to open his eyes, ignoring all the pain as Howard starts to move, slowly rocking in and out. 

Nothing is said except the small cries Gary lets out under his breath, the slow movement delicately moving from pain to pleasure. He keeps his promise and doesn’t shut his eyes, looking straight at his lover.

“Ok?” Howard asks as he slowly starts to speed up, letting go of one of Gary’s hands and grabbing his cock instead, pumping in time with his thrusts.

“Oh God,” Gary grits his teeth, his free hand now digging into Howard’s shoulder, so hard it’ll leave an indent. He doesn’t care though as that special spot inside him is finally hit. “Argh, it’s right there!”

Howard understands, speeding up as much as he can. Never breaking eye contact as with a quick flick of his wrist Gary comes right there, spilling over onto their chests and Howard’s hand, after that it doesn’t take Howard long to finish himself, cursing as he does. 

They both let out shaky breaths as Howard just collapses on top of him, still not yet pulling out, just wanting to make the moment last. 

“We’re going to have to get up soon,” Gary says a couple of minutes later, “we can’t stay here all night.”

“Can’t we?”

“No,” Gary sighs, noting that Howard still won’t move. “But by the way, I can’t meet you halfway.”

“What?”

“There is no way I’m only doing that once.”


End file.
